The OOkami Brothers
by Hikari Hyuuga300
Summary: Naruto met sasuke as 5 and they both related to each other but what happens when naruto finds out about his parents what was sealed inside of him AND that somthing else was sealed inside of him? good things thats what. this is a naruino


**The OOkami Brothers**

Regular talking

**Kyuubi or inner sakura talking**

_People thinking_

Naruto was walking home after just coming back from the hokages office or how he liked to call him

Old man. He stopped as he saw a lake with a pier and sitting down on that pier was a boy he didn't know.

He was going to ignore it when he noticed the boy's eyes they looked just like his hurt and alone so he decided to talk to him. As Naruto went to talk to him he noticed the Uchiha symbol on the boy's shirt and instantly knew why he was sad the old man had told him what happened to his clan so he knew he could relate to this boy as he had been alone most of his life. When he got to the pier the boy looked up at him "Hey" Naruto said as he walked closer to him.

"Hi"

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm Sasuke why are you here"

"I noticed you over here looking lonely so I was coming over here to cheer you up" said naruto with his foxy grin.

"Tch I'm not lonely" Sasuke said while turning his head.

"It's ok I'm lonely too you see I live alone I have always been alone the orphanage kicked me out at three saying I was old enough to live on my own. All the villagers hate me and won't let me go into stores for food and clothes unless ordered to by the old man. Everywhere I go people glare at me so far I have had over 500 assanation attempts on my life and I'm only 5 I have no friends because the adults tell their kids not to hang around the 'demon'. Naruto said all this with a sad look on his face his once light electrified blue eyes now a gloomy dark blue as he stared at his reflection in the water

Sasuke sat listening to naruto's life story deep in thought "_he has endured the same pain I have and even though I don't want to I'll admit his pain is worse than mine"._ Then Sasuke suddenly thought of something. "Naruto why do they call you a demon?"

Naruto got sad and Sasuke instantly regretted asking it "naruto you don't ha-"but naruto cut him off. "It's ok Sasuke I don't know either I tried to ask the old man but he avoided answering the question".

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then they noticed it was really dark so Sasuke asked naruto if he wanted to play tomorrow at the playground at first naruto was hesitant but he said yes. They parted thinking the same thing "_I finally have someone who understands my pain" _When naruto went home he took a shower and got into bed with his boxers on then he drifted off to sleep thinking of the Kyuubi.

(_In naruto's mindscape)_

"Where am I" naruto asked while looking around he tried to move around only to notice that he was in water that rose halfway up his legs. **Hey kit come here.** At first naruto was scared but his curiosity got the best of him so he followed the voice until he came to a cage with a piece of paper on it with the kanji for _seal_ on it behind the cage bars was a HUGE red fox with 9 tails once naruto saw this he visibly paled **"don't worry kit I'm not here to hurt you"** _not like I can anyways with this seal on that would be impossible._A-Aren't you the nine tailed fox and where are we?** "Yes I'm the nine tailed fox and we are in your mindscape". "**Umm Mr. Kyuubi sir if we're in my mindscape then how did you get in my mind?" At this the big fox sighed and started the story on how the yondaime really sealed him inside his son instead of killing him after he finished the story naruto caught on quickly and asked the question that had been floating around his brain ever since the Kyuubi started the tale "wait if we're in my mindscape and the yondaime….sealed you…..in…his…son…." Kyuubi smirked even though the kit was 5 he was smarter than the average 5 year old.** "It is as you think you are the son of Minato Namikaze the leaf village's yondaime hokage also the vessel for the 9 tailed fox." **

When naruto heard this the dam that had been holding back his emotions ever since the first mob attack broke and he broke down crying. Even though the fox didn't know what the kit felt at that moment he did know pain "Why…..Why did he choose me?" naruto's eyes were almost black that's how sad he felt. **"Kit think of how your dad felt do think he could honestly go to another family and ask them to give up their child?"** "(Sniff) no" **"exactly and I know that your father loved you very much I even think that there is a way he's still alive"** "how can he be alive I know he used

**(Fuuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuujin) **the dead demon technique to seal you and that takes the sealers life." **"That is correct kit however something else came in with me in the seal specifically that" **Kyuubi then pointed towards the wall behind them and there in the middle stood a pedestal with a silver dragon and a black wolf surrounding an orb "what is that?" **"I don't know kit why don't you try touching it" **naruto nodded and slowly made his way towards the pedestal and as he got closer the orb glowed brighter when naruto was close enough to touch it he put out his hand and grabbed the orb when he did this a bright white light flashed and naruto and Kyuubi had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded.

They both opened their eyes as their vision returned to normal and in the pedestal's place stood two beings one female the other male. The female had on a silver halter top with gold trimming that was made into a dress that stopped just a few inches above her knees, on her feet she had on golden roman sandals, on her wrist were like 30 gold bracelets that went half way up her arm, she had stunning yellow eyes that sparkled and her hair was clean white. Not to mention she had curves in all the right places and could make a man have a heart attack at the mere sight of her. The male had on a pair of black cargo jeans that had the kanji for _wolf _in white running up both sides of his pants, his shirt was skin tight and white so it showed off his muscles somewhat, on top of the shirt he had a midnight black jacket that had the kanji for _howl_ in white on the back of the jacket, his face was lean and muscular he also had crisp yellow eyes that reminded naruto of a wolf and his hair was white too. **"Hello mortal I am kira and this is my brother Aden" **"h-hi I'm naruto" **"and I am Kyuubi the 9 tailed fox I have been sealed inside of this boy now what can we do for you two?" "Well for starters we wish to know where we are so can we take a look through your memories young man?" **"Ok but you might not like what you see in there." At this kira gave a questioning look to the fox that had a grim look on his faceso kira stepped towards naruto and told him that what she was about to do wouldn't hurt she then put 2 fingers on his head and her eyes glazed over for a bit then she snapped out of it she had a pissed look on her face Kyuubi chuckled and said I told you so **"sister what's wrong?" "What these people have done to this child is horrible and they called Kyuubi a demon they should all pay…but the boy loves this village and doesn't want any harm to come to it"** naruto just stood there looking at them while Aden said he wanted to see and so he did the same thing kira did and his eyes glazed over to before he came back from naruto's memories** "Aden I say we give this boy our powers so he can protect himself" **Aden was so pissed he couldn't even say anything so he just nodded in agreement** "hold on though why did you two come in here anyways" "me and my sister were there when you attacked the village so we know that it wasn't your fault Kyuubi but the seal's vortex was strong and we were to close and got sucked in and I've gotta say we've seen a lot of things being over 5000 years old and all but never have we seen such horrible treatment to a child" **Kyuubi and kira could only nod at this when naruto finally spoke up "Kyuubi did you know my mother?" **"kit your mother was my only friend in the world you see I had a mate and kits very much like yourself but when I was hunting for my family I came across your mother picking herbs in the forest her name was kushina…..kushina uzumaki after awhile we became close like brother and sister eventually I let her meet my wife and kids and told her who I really was she didn't get scared or call me names or even try to kill me and that only made us get closer and then she told me she was pregnant with you we were both happy and I wanted to meet your father so the next day your father came along with her to meet me and we hit it off right there"**

"And then what happened?"

Kyuubi then had a scowl on his face **"and then that bastard orochimaru showed up looking for the key to immortality I told him that he wouldn't get it from me and to go home so he left and I went hunting it had been three days since then and when I had returned home from a trip I took….my whole family was dead and above them stood that snake with a sword named kusangi I went berserk and my anger took control I had no control over what I was doing and chased him to the leaf village where he hid and while I was looking for him the village thought I was attacking them and I killed them in my rage then your father came along and sealed me in you and from then on I watched what was happening in the real world from inside you I even heard that your mother died in child birth."**

Kyuubi said the last part sadly while naruto was crying silently kira and Aden were even more persuaded to give naruto there power **"naruto me and Aden want to give you our power and a few gifts do you accept?"** naruto then got very excited like a kid given candy and nodded his head really quickly **"for my 3 gifts **kira started **you get the gift of knowledge, medical abilities greater than the legendary sannin tsunade, and a sword that goes by the name of Eden for it can help you with your control over all the affinities including the sub elements"** kira then went up to naruto and tapped his forehead three times.

"**And now to give you my power put your hand over my heart" **now naruto may have been young but even he knew what this implied kira just laughed at the blush that was on his face but he did what he was told. All of a sudden a gold and silver chakra beam formed with wisps surrounding it formed and coiled its way around naruto's arm and entered him through his skin once this was done they both took a sudden gasp for breath and fell to their hands and knees Aden ran to them both **"are you two all right? **The two just nodded that they were okay "am I supposed to feel weird?" the three immortals just chuckled at that "what?" naruto pouted that only made them laugh more. Then Aden started to talk **"alright for my 3 gifts I'm going to give you super strength, amazing chakra control, and a summoning contract with the wolves." **When naruto heard this his eyes got as big as saucers then he did a little happy dance they all just laughed at the 5 year old then Aden summoned the contract and told naruto to sign his name in blood and put his handprint in blood underneath it after that was done Aden taught naruto the seals needed to do the Jutsu** "now naruto you have to summon the boss of all the wolves so he can give you permission to summon them" **"ok Aden-Nee San" stunned at what naruto called him he just smiled and got that warm feeling inside. (A/N makes me sick) Summoning Jutsu! **(Kuchiyose No Jutsu)**

White smoke popped up and in that smoke was a huge midnight black wolf with purple on the tips of its hairs on its back. **"Who has summoned me here? **He looked around and then saw naruto **was it you mortal?"** **"**Hai! My name is naruto uzumaki and I signed the wolf summoning contract" **"hmmm very well then my name is** **shadow and I give you my permission to summon us wolves" **and with that he went poof and was gone **"now that that is done its time to give you my power now bend down on your hands and knees"** naruto did what he was told and got down on his hands and knees then Aden walked up to him and put his hand on naruto's left forearm the chakra that seeped out was black and white and again was absorbed by naruto after that naruto started getting bigger and his bones were rearranging themselves all you could hear was the bones crunching and snapping his face elongated and before you knew it a midnight black wolf stood where naruto once was its coat was silky black and he had red tips on his hair and on the ends of his tail his eyes stayed blue instead of turning yellow.

_WOW! This is so cool _**"I know I thought the same thing when I first turned" **_you can hear what I'm thinking? _**"Yep since the jaw muscles have changed you can't talk so we think to communicate" **_this is awesome thanks you guys for all the gifts I've never gotten any presents before so yea. _**"Its ok naruto now ill warn you these powers will change your appearance so don't be surprised if you wake up and something is different ok?"**_ "Ok Aden-Nee San" _**"ok kit now it's time for my gift to you I'm going to give you a bloodline since you already have my power so what would you like?" **_"Ummmm can I have a sharingan except it can also allow my speed and strength to increase 10 fold?" _**"Ok what color do you want it in?" **_"Blue and the tomoes should be white and my pupil black please and thank you" _**"you're welcome kit ill have it done by the time you wake up now you should get to bed we have a big day tomorrow we can still talk when you wake up." **_**"**__Ok goodnight everyone" _and with that naruto and all his mind friends went to sleep.

**Whew that was long anyways I just want you guys to know this is my first story so read and review plsssssssss by the way I'm thinking of making this one a naruino peace! **


End file.
